Retrowoman
|species = Human |gender = Female |skin = Dark |affiliation = The S.M.S.B. |masters = Master Intelligence }} Retrowoman (b. May/June 2103) was a female mutant, and the last member of the S.M.S.B.. She joined at some point during the Asian Revolution. Biography Early life Retrowoman was born in either May or June of 2103, at the height of the Knight Attacks, in Asia. The following year, Retrowoman was discovered by Master Intelligence, who was carrying out the Asian Revolution with his followers. Retrowoman requested for an application in the S.M.S.B. and informed him that George Thames II had retired recently. Despite narrowed resources, Master Intelligence tested Retrowoman to see if "was S.M.S.B. material." Retrowoman passed and was made part of the group. Master Intelligence trained her to use a sword, despite having less proficiency in the martial skills and combat arts than the other much more experienced S.M.S.B. members, and being entirely incapable of speech. Palace of Despair When Retrowoman and the other members of the S.M.S.B. were captured by Imperial scouts and brought to the Palace of Despair, Mella Montgomery quickly learned that Master Intelligence had fought Shan Montgomery, causing her to panic. Retrowoman and the others were then separated from Master Intelligence and Telekinibabe. Mella interrogated and tortured Lindsay, but Lindsay still did not speak. After Sir Roast was killed by Sebiscuits, George Thames intervened and teleported Retrowoman and the others away from the Palace. However, when George returned to help the others, Retrowoman ended up sucked in the teleportation field and was forced to return to the Palace. Just as it seemed Montgomery had defeated the stragglers (which included Master Intelligence), George Thames hurled a piano at the former, making her release Kellerman and jump out of the way. She lashed out at the man, but after Retrowoman realized Montgomery meant to kill Thames, she intervened. She caused an explosion that killed Montgomery. Although the group escaped, Link killed George by hurling a series of anvils into the teleportation vortex. Death The S.M.S.B. returned to North America to stop him. Four months later, Master Intelligence realized that the Dark Flame was attacking. Retrowoman immediately contacted the Mayor. She revealed that the S.M.S.B. had returned before imploring for reinforcements to help contend with the Knights of Meyer. However, as the Knights approached, Retrowoman began to lose her nerve as her self-doubt and fear started to overcome her. The group retreated into a wrecked cruiser, and from inside, they were able to hear the Dark Flame approaching, and Retrowoman was visibly unnerved by the sound and the fact that they were unable to see the revolutionist. As the assembled members of the S.M.S.B. waited for the Dark Flame to assault them, Retrowoman panicked and rushed out of the wreckage to face the enemy leader. The Dark Flame appeared from above Retrowoman, landing on the young woman and crushing her to death. The Dark Flame went on to battle the assembled S.M.S.B. members, killing Telekinibabe and wounding the others. Despite this, Retrowoman's request for help was granted; the survivors were eventually rescued by the Sanctum 14, an elite squad from the Department of Defense. Powers and abilities *'Mutantry': Retrowoman's powers may have contributed to the explosion she caused in the Palace of Despair. *'Swordplay': She was trained to use a sword, despite having less proficiency in the martial skills and combat arts than the other much more experienced S.M.S.B. members. Relationships Master Intelligence Master Intelligence was Retrowoman's master and she seemed to look up to him. It is unknown quite how he felt about her. Appearances * Notes and references Category:S.M.S.B. members Category:Mutants Category:Asian Revolution participants Category:Females Category:Bronze Holocards Category:Holocards Category:Deaths by concussion Category:Killed by Thomas Meyer Category:2100s births Category:2100s deaths